La fille du diable de majordome
by AikoAoki
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que Ciel et Sébastian ont quitté le manoir et fait passer Ciel pour mort. Mais suite à un incident très inattendu, ils reviennent au manoir. Et alors qu'ils espèrent être tranquille, une petite tornade noir va très facilement chambouler cette tranquillité si caractéristique du manoir Phantomhive, surprenant plus d'une personne .
1. Chapitre 1 le retour au manoir

La calèche ralentit au son des sabots des chevaux tapant sur le sol avant de s'arrêter devant l'immense bâtisse étonnamment bien conservé malgré les trois longues années inhabitée. Le conducteur de la calèche descendit avant d'aller ouvrir la portière de la calèche et de descendre les valises de ses passages. L'un des passages descendit. Il était grand et mince, d'une vingtaine d'année avec de long cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrivés à mi- dos et qui étaient attachés d'un ruban noir et de petits mais allongés yeux marron voir rouge . Il était habillé d'un complet traditionnel anglais, avec une veste ( ou veston) et d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'un gilet gris. il portait aussi une chemise blanche, une cravate noir et une pochette ainsi que des gants blanc. Il s'arrêta avant de se tourner devant la calèche et de mettre sa main gauche dans son dos et la deuxième en avant comme pour aider le deuxième passager à descendre. Celui-ci posa d'ailleurs sa main sur celle de l'autre avant de descendre. Il était beaucoup plus petit que l'autre homme mais tout aussi mince. Il semblait avoir 13 ans mais l'on pouvait facilement deviner la grande maturité de ce jeune garçon qui tous comme l'autre était habillé d'un complet mais bleu nuit et possédait une canne et un chapeau . Il avait les cheveux couleurs cendre court avec une longue frange et de grand yeux bleu .

Le jeune garçon, une fois descendu, fixa le manoir, son manoir avant de s'adresser à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, droit come un "i" .

-Range les affaires et préviens ma cousine de mon retour .

-Bien, dois-je préparer des chambres pour mademoiselle Elizabeth ?

-Nous n'avons guère le choix vu qu'elle voudra absolument rester.

-Bien fit l'homme en s'inclinant .

-Oh ! et Sébastian ? fit-le jeune garçon en se retournant alors qu'il s'apprêté à gravir les escaliers.

-Oui?

-Pense à te changer, tu fais plus gentleman anglais que majordome dans cette tenue.

-Monsieur je suis avant tous un-

-c'est un ordre ! dit-il avant de rentrer dans son manoir.

-Yes, my lord. fit l'homme en s'inclinant .

Il prit alors les bagages avec beaucoup de facilité avant de rentrer dans la manoir. Et alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, une petites tornades noirs lui passa entre les jambes, le surprenant, avant de disparaître dans un des recoins de la bâtisse. Sébastian soupira avant de rentrer à son tour et de fermer la porte d'entrée.

Une heure plus tard, tous était prêt, il c'était changé pour son costume de majordome, avait rangé les affaires ainsi que tous le manoirs avant d'appeler sa cousine et fiancée aujourd'hui âgée de 16 ans qui lorsqu'elle apprit avait hurlé qu'elle arrivée avant de raccrocher.

Il se dirigeais en ce moment vers la chambre de son aitre qui se reposé en ce moment .

Une fois devant la porte, Sébastian toqua avant d'entrer lorsqu'il en eu la permission.

-Qui y a t-il Sébastian ?

-Mademoiselle arrive, elle n se moment même en route .

-Ce n'est pas une surprise soupira t-il

-Monsieur?

-Quoi ?

-Mademoiselle Elizabeth est humaine .

-Et ?

-Elle grandis, c'est pourquoi elle est aujourd'hui âgée de 16 ans; si elle vous vois ainsi, elle risque d'être surprise voir même choquée et elle se posera des questions c'est pourquoi il vaudrais mieux que vous vous changiait.

Son maître le regarda avec des yeux rouge avant de soupirais .

-Très bien, vas donc finir les préparatifs pendant que je me change .

-Yes, my lord.

Sébastian ressortis donc et partis en cuisine. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus avoir ses droits idiots dans les pattes, la maison paraissait beaucoup plus calme sans eux, enfin, bon débarras, maintenant il pourrais enfin faire son travail sans être dérangé.

A ce moment là, la même tornade noir que lorsqu'il était rentré passa entre ses jambes avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le manoir.

-J'ai pensé trop vite soupira t-il avant d'entrée dans la cuisine.

* * *

Voilà voilà , j'espère que ce début vous plait, désoler d'avance pour les fautes, et laissait des review !


	2. Chapter 2 la fille du diable

-CIIIIIIIEEELLLLLLLLLLL ! hurla une jeune fille grand et mince mais avec des formes où il faut, de long cheveux blond et de grand yeux vert en se jetant sur le dit Ciel qui ressemblait désormais à un jeune homme de 16 ans, plus grand et ressemblant énormément à son défunt père .

-Lizzy tu m'étouffe fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! continua t-elle en le relâchant un peu .

-Toi aussi fit-il avec un faux sourire .

-Elizabeth laisse le un peu respirer le pauvre fit une voix masculine derrière la jeune fille.

Tous le monde se tourna alors vers un jeune homme grand et légèrement musclé comparais à Ciel, habillé d'un complet blanc avec de long cheveux blond et de grand yeux bleu.

-Pardon, j'ai oublié de vous présenter, voici Charles de Druit, le neveu du Vicomte de Druit,

-Je l'avais deviné fit-il en lui serrant la main .

-Vous connaissez mon oncle?

-Si l'on veux , mais je ne savais pas que tu était amis avec le vicomte Lizzy .

-Charles n'ais pas un ami...c'est ...mon fiancé

-Ton fiancé? répéta t-il au moment où Sébastian arrivait .

-Oui, je...nous ne savions pas si tu allais revenir donc...

-Je vois fit-il en souriant avant de jeté un regard rouge à son majordome.

-Sébastian !

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Elizabeth, Monsieur Charles fit-il en s'inclinant .

-Tu n'as pas changé ! Et t'es cheveux ont drôlement poussés, ma mère vas encore faire une crise en te voyant .

-S'en doute fit-il en souriant .

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon afin d'être plus à l'aise tendis que Sébastian servait le thé au invités et à son maitre.

Alors que celui-ci avait une tasse dans un main et la théière dans l'autre, versant le thé, il fut violement percuté par la petite tornade noir qui s'était accroché à sa jambe droite.

Sébastian ne bougea guère continuant à servir sous les regards éberlué des ses invités . Puis une fois qu'il eu fini de servir, il dirigea lentement un regard froid à la tornade qui s'était accroché telle un panda à sa branche, à sa jambe et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle s'apprêtée à partir, s'entend un grand danger planer sur elle lorsque qu'une main gantée appartenant à Sébastian l'attrapa par le dessous de ses bras , la prenant dans ses bras.

Tous le monde, sauf Ciel qui buvait tranquillement son thé, fixait la petite fille dans les bras du majordomes. Elle avait de très long cheveux noir corbeau et de grand yeux vairons un violet et l'autre de la même couleur que se de Sébastian. Elle était habillé d'une petite robe gothique lolita et avait un gros nœud noir qui lui maintenait certain cheveux.

La petite fille regarda les invités avant de dirigeais son regard vers le majordomes en lui souriant innocemment, le perdant bien vite en sentant la colère du majordome.

-Hime* ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux timidement .

-Regarde moi quand je te parle fit-il .

La jeune fille obéit

-Rappelle moi ce que je t'ais dit ?

-De ne pas courir partout...fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment aigus et douce.

-Et qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai courus partout manquant de te faire tomber deux fois et de te faire renversé le thé à l'instant .

-Bien et on dit quoi .

-Pardon .

-Bien, maintenant tu reste ici et tu reste sage et calme .

-Oui fit-elle avant d'être redéposé à terre.

Sébastian retourna à ses affaires tendit que la petite fille sentit le regard d'Elizabeth sur elle. Hime, légèrement intimidé ( très légèrement ) courus vers Ciel avant de tendre les bras vers lui, lui faisant la demande muette de la porter, ce qu'il fit après avoir posé sa tasse de thé sous les yeux de ses invités.

-C'est...c'est ta sœur ?! demanda alors Lizzy .

-tu c'est très bien que je n'ais pas de sœur .

-Ta nièce ?

-Je suis fils unique Lizzy .

-C'est n'ais quand même pas ta fille ?! Si?!

-Hum, non plus, ce n'est pas ma fille.

-Ah bon ? Tu fais du baby setting ?

-Je m'en occupe quand son père est occupé c'est à dire souvent .

-Je vous rappelle monsieur que c'est vous qui m'occupait, si vous me donneriez moins de travaille je pourrais exercer mon rôle plus souvent et vous n'auriez pas à vous en occuper.

-Je sais, mais je n'ais jamais dit que cela me dérangeait Sébastian .

-Vous n'êtes pas son père fit-il alors légèrement sévèrement se qui surpris les invités en particulier Lizzy .

-Jaloux fit alors Ciel en souriant .

- Je l'assume parfaitement fit-il en se posant à côté de Ciel, les mains dans le dos.

-Aller, retourne voir ton père avant qu'il continue sa scène de jalousie fit ciel à l'adresse d'Hime qui descendis des genoux de Ciel et partis dans les bras de Sébastian .

-C'EST LA FILLE DE SEBASTIAN ?! hurla Elizabeth sous le choc .

Pour toutes réponse, le père et la fille dirent le même sourire typique des Michaelis.


	3. Chapter 3 la lettre

chère lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre, en espèrent qu'il vous plaira.

P.S: les mot ou phrase en **gras** signifie que les personnages parlent japonais. Hime signifie Princesse en japonais, ( j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le chapitre deux gomen )

* * *

Elizabeth n'en revenait pas, Sébastian était père d'une petite fille ! Et ciel ne semblait pas contre sinon la petite ne serais pas ici. D'ailleurs, quel âge avait telle ?

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas ,et elle a quel âge ?

-5 ans.

-5 ans ?! Mais vous êtes partis il n'y a que trois ans ! et cette petite n'était pas là avant si ?!

-Non, en effet, j'ai eu sa garde il n'y a qu'un ans.

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui, elle vivait avec sa mère au Japon.

-Sa mère est japonaise ?!

-Oui

-Mais, pourquoi a tu eu sa garde il y a un ans, c'est toi qui la demandée?

-Non

-On lui a imposé intervint alors Ciel.

-Je ne dirais pas imposé mais plutôt demandé de prendre sa garde .

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ciel et Sébastian se regardèrent avant que le majordome ne se tourne vers sa fille et ne lui dise avec un sourire:

-Tu peux te boucher les oreilles s'il te plait ?

Sa fille n'ayant pas tous compris pencha la tête .

-** Peux-tu te boucher les oreilles s'il te plait ? **

La petite fille acquisa et se boucha les oreilles .

Puis Sébastian se tourna vers Elizabeth et Charles.

-Sa mère a était assassiné , c'est pour sa que j'ai eu sa garde avec l'accord de Monsieur bien évidemment .

-C'est horrible.

Sebastian mis son doigt sur sa bouche, leurs faisant comprendre de ne pas en parler devant Hime avant qu'il ne fasse comprendre à celle-ci qu'elle pouvait se déboucher les oreilles .

-**Papa, tu leurs a dit quoi ? **

**-Si je t'ais demandé de te boucher les oreilles c'est parce que cela ne te regarde pas et tu le sais .**

**-Oui. **

-Ciel ? demanda alors Elizabeth en se penchant vers lui comme une confidence , t'as compris ce qu'ils viennent de dire ?

-En partis, j'ai dû apprendre le japonais car ayant vécus 4 ans au Japon , elle ne sais parler que cette langue .

-Mais elle parle aussi Anglais non ?

-Un peu, son père a commencé à lui apprendre mais des fois elle a du mal donc elle intègre du japonais .

-Oh!

La petite regarda alors soudain la porte d'entrée avant de se coller à son père comme effrayée .

-Hime ? Fit alors son père .

-Il y a un **étrange **monsieur **derrière **la porte .

Sébastian releva un sourcil avant que, tous comme Ciel, il ne fixe la porte intensément .

Ils sentait effectivement quelque chose, un odeur, d'opium .

-**Chinois !** s'exclama soudain Hime .

Ciel se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant un : "Oh non pas lui" tendis que Sébastian soupirais.

Il se dirigea ensuite avec Hime dans les bras et ouvrit la porte où un chinois grand et maigre habillé d'une tenue chinoise et accompagné d'une chinoise en tenue plutôt provocante.

-Monsieur Lau, que faites-vous ici ?

-Tiens, Majordome ! J'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur comme quoi vous étiez revenu.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir .

-Je me disais bien que cette histoire décès n'était pas vrai, encore une mission pour sa majesté je suppose ?

Sébastian soupira avent de le laisser entrer .

-Chère comte ! Vous m'avez manqué ! fit le Chinois en entrant .

-Pas à moi .

-Oh pourquoi tant de méchanceté dans vos parole.

-Monsieur panda ! s'exclama soudain la petite fille .

-Monsieur panda ? Pourquoi m'appelle tu ainsi ? Je ressemble tant à un Panda ? Tu ne ressemble guère à ton père en se qui concerne le caractère .

-vous la connaissait s'exclama Lizzy surprise .

-Pas du tout fit le chinois en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et en prenant sa sœur sur ses genoux, alors, à qui appartient cette enfant ?

-Lau soupira Ciel, et si vous nous disiez se que vous êtes réellement venu faire ici ?

-Petite visite de courtoisie .

-Je m'en serais bien passé .

-Faim ! fit soudain hime.

-Encore ? s'exclama son père .

-Ta fille est un véritable estomac sur pattes. fit Ciel.

-Je reviens, je vais lui donner à manger.

-Va .

Sébastian sortis donc et alla dans la cuisine où il fit l'équivalent de trois repas à sa fille qu'elle englouti. Etant mi- humaine mi- démon, son régime alimentaire était varié, il jonglait entre nourriture humaine et âme mais étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait "chasser" et son père non plus, elle compensé en mangeant trois tonnes de nourriture humaine.

-Va falloir que je chasse sinon tu vas nous revenir chère fit son père avant qu'un bruit de sonnette ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

il partit donc à la porte d'entrée suivit par Hime qui mangé un cuisse de poulet . Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il tomba sur un messager de sa majesté qui lui tendit une lettre cacheté du sceau royale. Il pris l lettre tendis que le messager repartait et que Sébastian refermait la porte .

Il prit ensuite Hime dans ses bras qui avait fini depuis sa cuise et donc son repas et rejoignis son maître et les invités. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il lui suffit d'un regard avec Ciel pour que celui-ci comprenne .

-Veuillez m'excuser fit Ciel en sortant de la pièce et en allant dans son bureau.

Il y arriva en une dixième de seconde suivit de près par Sébastian et Hime .

Le majordome donna la lettre à Ciel qui l'ouvrit et la lit .

"Chère Ciel, cela me fait énormément plaisir que tu sois revenu parmi nous, ton absence ma manqué .

Je tiens tous d'abord m'excuser pour cette lettre, mais la situation est critique, Cela fait bientôt 3 mois que des enfants meurent dans d'horrible circonstance. J'aimerais que tu apaise mon esprit effrayé .

Sa majesté la reine.

P.S : J'organiserais dans le mois, une cérémonie pour ton retour. "

Ciel déposa la lettre sur son bureau avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Les affaires reprennent .

* * *

Voila Voila! Et Un nouveau chapitre Un, Commande suivante !

Laissait des reviews s'il vous plait .


	4. Chapter 4 le lieu du crime

Ciel accompagné de Sébastian qui tenait la main d'Hime et de Lau avec sa sœur arriva sur une des scène du crimes où les traces de sang était encore visible sur les galets dans une petite ruelle de Londres .

Il y avait quelques policiers ainsi que l'inspecteur Arthur Randall qui était connu pour son grand amour envers le jeune comte.

-Sir Randall ou devrais-je vous appeler Arthur ?

L'homme se retourna avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tien! Un revenant, la ville se portait largement mieux sans vous chère comte siffla t-il.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semble que depuis trois mois des enfants meurs et vous n'avançait guère sinon l'assassin serais déjà sous les verrous, preuve de votre incompétence.

-Qui parle d'incompétence ?!

-Si vous aviez un minimum de compétence, la reine ne me chargerais pas de l'enquête vu que celle-ci serais déjà résolue.

L'homme grogna avant que ciel ne prenne le compte rendu des policiers afin de le feuilleter . Puis, l'inspecteur regarda le majordome qui se tenait un peux plus à l'écart, étrange, d'habitude il le suivait partout comme un toutou .

Randall s'avança vers le majordome qui en le voyant arriver fronça les sourcils.

-Il est rare de vous voir si loin de votre maître Majordome.

-Les choses rate deviennent vite des habitudes.

Le majordome sourit avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille qui c'était glissé dans la foule et qui rejoignait Ciel .Randall repartit auprès de Ciel lorsque Hime arriva.

-**Tonton Ciel !**

Randall regarda avec de gros yeux la petite fille arriver tendis que Ciel sans lâcher des yeux le compte rendu, mis son bras le long de son corps avant d'ouvrir la main que la petite pris en souriant.

-**Tonton Ciel, c'est quoi ? **

**-**On t'as déjà dit de parler anglais si tu savais dire les choses.

-**Tonton** Ciel c'est quoi ?

-De la paperasse inutile fit-il en la regardant et en souriant, sourire qu'elle rendit .

-Et en plus vous avez une fille, mon dieux ! Vous ne vous ressemblait pas du tout. fit Randall .

-C'est normale vu que ce n'est pas ma fille.

-Et c'est la fille de qui ?

-Réfléchissait, elle lui ressemble . fit-il en lui plaquant les papiers sur le torse et en rejoignant son majordome .

Randall ne compris se qu'il voulait dire que lorsqu'il vit son majordome prendre la petite dans ses bras . Il jongla du regard entre Sébastian et Hime avec de gros.

-Ce n'est quand même pas...fit Randall choqué.

-Alors ? fit Sébastian .

-Rien que je ne sache déjà.

-Nous allons devoir aller le voir.

-Ne m'en parle pas .

Ils se mirent donc en route sans se douter de se qui les attendrais là-bas.

* * *

Désoler, ce chapitre est cours mais le prochain risque de l'être beaucoup moins, reiew onegai ?


	5. Chapter 5 Le croquemort

0le petit groupe arriva bien vite devant un magasin dont la devanture était plutôt - pour ne pas dire extrêmement- lugubre avec un panneau penché où y était inscrit Undertaker . La petite en voyant ça se colla à son père un tout petit peu effrayé. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, Ciel remarqua que des personnes manquaient à l'appelle.

-Où sont Lau et Ranmao ?

-Il semblerait qu'ils soient restés a la scène du crime lui répondit Sébastian avec un grand sourire.

Ciel esquissa un léger sourire avant d'entrer.

-Undertaker?

...

-KYYYYAAAAAA PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Hime en sautant sur son père qui ne comprit se qui lui arrivait .

-Hime?

-Il y a un **monstre **tout moche dans la grosse boite !

-Hihihi ! Vous êtes de retour jeune comte . Fit un homme au long cheveux gris avec une cicatrice sur le visage et habillé d'une longue robe noir et sale .

-Undertaker soupira le Compte .

-Tu as bien grandit dit moi, je vais devoir agrandir mon cercueil hihi .

-Undertaker je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? Alors j'attend .

-hihi en effet, mais mes condition n'ont pas changer, alors, vas-tu enfin réussir à me faire rire jeune comte ?

Celui-ci soupira lorsque la petite vois d'hime s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Vieille chauve souris !

Sébastian et Ciel se retournèrent vers la petites fille caché derrière son père qui tira la langue à Undertaker avant de se cacher.

C'est alors que le rire de undertaker s'éleva dans la pièce.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ciel eu un sourire machiavélique et Sebastian lui souris à sa fille .

-Alors ? Tu as eu ton fou rire maintenant les informations.

-hahaha! huh! très bien, j'ai reçus récemment beaucoup de corps d'enfants, il avait était écartelé et décapité alors qu'ils étaient encore vivant .

Ciel grimaça tendis que Sébastian devint sérieux et pris sa fille dans ses bras .

-Autre choses ? fit le majordome.

-En effet, fit-il en s'approchant de lui et de sa fille , tous les enfants ressemblaient beaucoup à cette petite fille que tu tiens dans tes bras, majordome .

Ciel écarquilla les yeux tendis que Sébastian fronça les sourcils en serrant un peu plus sa filles dans ses bras et en s'éloignant du croquemort.

-C'est une blague ?

-Je suis tout à fait sérieux jeune compte fit-il en souriant et en allant s'asseoir sur un de ses cercueils , je ne sais pas qui est cette petite, mais il semblerais que le tueur la veuille elle .

Ciel fronça à son tour les sourcils tendit qu'un grognement bestial franchit les lèvres de Sébastian , faisant se retourner Ciel qui semblait surpris.

Ils ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, une aura noir les entourant, faisant fuir tous les passants qui les croisés .

* * *

et voila un nouveau chapitre, review ?


	6. Chapter 6 souvenir d'une enfant

Lorsque le comte accompagné de Sébastian arrivèrent au manoir, Sébastian ne se retenir une seconde de plus et laissa échapper sa colère qui, il doit l'avoué, aurais fait tremblait de terreur Ciel lorsqu'il était encore humain.

-Sébastian...

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais je ne peut tolérer le fait que quelqu'un lui veuille du mal.

-Je peux le comprendre...quoi que cela est assez étrange de la part d'un démon, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tous saccager fit-il en regardant l'état de se qui fut avant son bureau.

-Je le réparerait .

-Tu as intérêt, bon! Et si tu m'expliquais cette soudaine réaction de ta part .

-Bien que je sois un démon, j'éprouve tout comme les humains, des émotions, sauf que les sentiments dominant son le plaisir, la colère, tout sentiments mauvais. L'amour, nous la ressentons aussi mais quasiment jamais. Le seule moment où nous l'exprimons, c'est envers nos enfants si celui-ci est à moitié humain comme pour moi, c'est pourquoi, rare sont les démons qui le font avec des humaines.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant elle peut ne pas tomber enceinte à chaque fois ? .

-Justement, si , elle tombe forcément enceinte.

-Pourquoi l'as tu fais avec une humaine dans ce cas ?

-Voyez-vous, à cette époque, j'étais bien différent de maintenant. Je grignotait dans tous les plats qui me tombait dans la main même si j'avais un maître. L'un d'eux, était amoureux de la mère d'Hime qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne pouvait faire d'enfant. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas avoir de solution pour avoir une progéniture, je lui ais parlais de la particularité des démons et il m'as par la suite ordonné de lui faire l'amour. Aya, de son nom, elle, n'aimé pas cette homme, elle avait était forcée de l'épouser. Elle tomba amoureuse de moi et su ce que j'étais vraiment. Lorsque je lui appris qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants si elle faisait l'amour avec moi, elle à tout de suite accepter même si elle savait que c'était sous ordre de mon maitre. Et comme je l'avais prédis, elle tomba enceinte trois jours plus tard. La grossesse est plus rapide que pour les humains, en deux semaines elle était enceinte de deux mois. Comme le bébé était à moitié humain, je ne pouvais empêcher se sentiments d'amour et de protection m'envahir envers cette être qui grandissait chaque jour ce qui fait que j'obéissait de moins en moins à mon maitre et passais énormément de temps - pour ne pas dire tout mon temps- avec Aya. Mon maitre appris par la suite qu'Aya était amoureuse de moi et il pensait que je l'étais aussi d'elle. Il est vrai que je ressentais de l'affection envers cette humaine, mais rien de plus. Il voulut la tuer en m'ordonnant de le faire, mais comme je l'ais dit, j'étais bien différent de maintenant et en plus, j'avais ma fille et il était hors de question que je l'as tue. J'ai donc désobéis à mon maitre qui le pris très mal. Je tien à précisé que si cela était arrivé maintenant et que même si je suis beaucoup plus docile envers mon maitre, je n'aurais pas hésiter à vous désobéir ou même à vous tuer comme je l'ais fais pour mon ancien maitre qui avait tenté de tuer Aya avec Hime dans son ventre. Suite à cela, je suis partis, laissant Aya s'occuper d'Hime, qui avant que je parte, m'avais juré de lui parlais de moi le plus souvent possible.

-Je vois...je n'aurais jamais crus cela de ta part Sébastian.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes bien loin de me connaître .

Ciel esquissa un fin sourire avant que l'on frappe à la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit ensuite sur Elizabeth, accompagné de son fiancé, un large sourire aux lèvres. Sébastian avait, heureusement, eu le temps de remettre en état le bureau de son maitre qui partit s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau.

-Un problème Lizzy ?

-Aucun, je suis venu demander quelque chose à Sébastian.

-Vraiment ? Et quel est-il ?

-Heu...Puis-je savoir où se trouve ta fille ?

-Dans sa chambre, elle se repose fit le majordome en souriant.

-Oh dommage...

Ciel sourit tous comme son majordome avant que tout deux ne se figent tendis que les deux humains sursautèrent en entendant un cris aigus et effrayé raisonner dans tous le manoir.

Sébastian ne pus s'en empêcher et se précipita dans la chambre où sa fille dormait .


	7. Chapter 7 le cauchemar

Hime dormais paisiblement dans son grand lit au draps bleu nuit, habillé d'une chemise de nuit noir avec ses cheveux détaché .

Elle rêvais de ses souvenirs avec sa mère. Hime jouait dans le grand jardin traditionnelle que son père avait fait il y a fort longtemps. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu, même en photo. Tous ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était grâce à sa mère, du même fait qu'il n'aimait pas être pris en photo, qu'il était un démon et qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup .

Elle jouait donc dans le grand jardin sous les yeux de sa mère qui souriait. Ce qu'elle aurait aimée que son père soit là, qu'ils vivent tous les trois en famille...mais ce n'était pas possible, car il était un démon...Alors qu'elle fixait sa fille, elle vit au fond du jardin un personne. Elle comprit tous de suite et cria à sa fille de rentrer . La petite obéi et courut jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois dedans, sa mère appela un numéro et parla en une langue la petite ne compris pas avant de raccrocher et de s'accroupir devant sa fille .

-**Qu'Est-ce qui ce passa maman ?**

**-Ecoute moi bien ma chérie, tu vas aller chez ton papa pendant quelque temps d'accord ? **

**-Vraiment ? **

**-Oui, tiens, je veux que tu aille à cette adresse, là-bas, tu y trouvera un home, c'est lui qui t'amènera chez ton papa. **

La petite hocha la tête et partis pour l'adresse.

Sa mère pendant se temps , pris un katana, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Sébastian lui appris juste avant de partir, le nécessaire pour protéger Hime et elle par la même occasion avant de partir.

Elle se retrouva soudain devant la silhouette qui lui transperça le cœur d'une main .

-**Tu ne m'empêchera pas de tuer l'être immonde que tu as fais n'être !**

Hime se réveilla en criant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait de la mort de sa mère . D'habitude, elle revivait ses souvenirs, son voyage en Angleterre mais pas la mort de sa mère. La petite se recroquevilla elle même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui vint auprès d'elle .

Automatiquement, la petite vint se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

-**De quoi as-tu rêvé ? **

**-De la mort de maman **fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Sébastian fut surpris avant de rassurer sa fille qui fini par s'endormir .

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau de son maitre, Lizzy et Charles le regardèrent une expression inquiet sur le visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lizzy .

-Elle à juste fait un cauchemar.

-Oh...

Ciel qui ce douter que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar fronça les sourcils.

-Il semblerait qu'elle est vécu la scène fit-il simplement, laissant les deux fiancé dans un brouillard totale tandis que Ciel avait compris le sous entendus.


End file.
